Ximen Yanyan
Appearance Her small snow-white face was delicate, and her features seemed to have been jade-carved across the sky. Her clear eyes were large and beautiful and full of wild flame. She had a perfectly straight nose and a delicately reddened mouth with burning red lips, filling the viewers with the desire to kiss her. Judging by the delicate face, she looked like a teenager. However, the sensitive body under that face was incomparably mature and captivating. That mature turning body had incomparably exquisite curves. Her breasts were like mountain peaks. The measure of the bust was something Yang Dingtian had never seen before. Her small waist had the perfect amount of fat. She had excellent hips, well developed and round like the moon. Her sweet, ripe, tender body was a distinct contrast to her delicate, snow-white, doll like face. She was obviously a young girl, but already had surprisingly hot curves in her sensitive body. This girl was the busty legendary with a childlike face, the best of the best among women. The clothes she wore from the top of her head to the small boots on her feet were all a fiery red. When she was in the snow she looked like a fireball and instilled a strong desire among men. Personality She had a wild and arrogant personality. While Yanyan used to be extremely demanding, she was also a pretty, naïve, and romantic girl that rarely fought with others. Background She is the daughter of the lord of Cloud Sky City, Ximen Wuya. Plotline She was a very beautiful girl, but also extremely rude and arrogant. When she first met Yang Dingtian he had just left Ten Thousands Kilometer Ice Stream and had spent more than six months in a forest in the territory of extinct Mao Li Clan and was completely naked. After appraising him as if he were appraising a horse, she sent someone to whip him so that he could clear the road and not hinder his trip. But after seeing Dongfang Niemie's jade pendant so that he could prove his identity, she immediately forced him to sell her for 50 kg of meat and 100 gold coins, which he promptly declined and at the same time held on your hand to prevent her from removing his pendant. At this moment Ximen Yan hit him with a whip on the head and at the same time she attacked him with a crossbow, firing an arrow that pierced his hand and hit his chest, but in the fall he accidentally clutched his chest and in anger she gave him a palm stroke aimed at taking her life and getting the jade pendant, but due to Yang Dingtian's tight grip she couldn't shake it off. Just as Ximen Yan was about to cut off his hand to free her hand from Yang Dingtian's grasp, her father, the lord of Cloud Sky City intervened and saved him, taking him to town to treat his injury. After interrogating her and hearing the story and understanding that she wanted to get the jade pendant forcibly and kill Yang Dingtian for touching her body by accident, he was extremely irritated with his conduct and forced her to kneel and apologize to Yang Dingtian. Story Her current cultivation is the same as when she was nine years old. She had an accident at the age of fifteen. No matter how hard she tried after, my cultivation kept regressing. No matter much effort she put in, she will not have any cultivation left in two years. This fact should be Yanyan's most tragic secret. It was a past that she normally wasn't willing to mention. She was once as proud as Dongfang Bingling. But now, her martial arts cultivation was so weak and had been completely forgotten by the world, leaving her with only her incomparable beauty. Chapter 39 These past few years, Yanyan behaved arrogantly and rudely on purpose to show that she’s happy. However, during these five years, she has never been truly happy as that incident had hurt her way too deeply. Without unraveling this knot, she will never be truly happy again. Chapter 60 Weapons * Feng Yan Sword: Yanyan's precious sword was called Feng Yan. It is a masterpiece that Ximen Wuya obtained. It was an extremely rare magic weapon passed down from ancient times. The preciousness of this sword was not due to its sharpness or its tenacity. It was not even because it was extremely powerful and mysterious. It was because the sword itself contained a dormant, extremely powerful martial soul. As long as Yanyan was able to reach a certain level of cultivation, she would be able to interact with this precious sword, which meant that one day, she would be able to summon this martial soul. At that time, she would have two combat martial souls. Ximen Wuya had gone through a lot of hardship to obtain such a sword. On Yanyan's 14th birthday, he had given it to her. It was clear that Ximen Wuya loved his daughter very much.Chapter 48 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human